Digital lighting technologies, i.e. illumination based on semiconductor light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), today offer a viable alternative to traditional fluorescent, High-intensity discharge (HID), and incandescent lamps. Recent advances in LED technology coupled with its many functional advantages such as high energy conversion and optical efficiency, durability, and lower operating costs, has led to the development of efficient and robust full-spectrum light sources that enable a variety of lighting effects.
Lighting systems have been disclosed wherein a person can input his or her lighting preferences, and a central controller can control LEDs or other light sources to implement the person's lighting preferences.
Furthermore when multiple persons are present at a location it is known to determine lighting settings based on taking into account the lighting preferences of the multiple persons (e.g. arbitration). For example if a first user prefers brightness levels A-C and a second user prefers brightness levels B-D; when both users are present in the same space the brightness level can be controlled within the bounds of brightness levels B-C.